Rejected under the mistletoe ZaDr DaTr
by EmoGummyBearZaDrArmy
Summary: Zim rejects Dib and then Tak asks Dib out, then Zim regrets rejecting Dib because Zim secretly liked him but his new friends he made in hiskool don't and Zim tries to get Dib back. Can Zim get the human back? Or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

Rejected under the mistletoe! ZaDr/ZaTr

Dib opened the door to his friend's house and stepped in. Immediately people glared at him, called him crazy and shoved him around. The irken sitting in the corner chuckled as someone even picked Dib up and dumped him into the trash can outside. Other people ran outside, picked up the white layers of ice and snow outside, crafting in into round spheres, Zim and everyone else put 2&2 together and knew what they were going to do. Zim put gloves on and joined them in the cruel joke they were about to play on poor Dib. He made a snow/ice ball and walked over to where Dib had been shoved into the trash. Once person made a fist and counted on his fingers silently, 1..2..3! He opened the top of the trash and Dib popped up to see what was going on.. he regretted this action a second later after making it. The people with the snow balls had vicious grins on their faces as they chucked the ice at the unexcpecting Dib. Thud thud thud thud. Snow balls hit his face. He screamed in pain and tried to cover his face and duck back into the trash can but someone grabbed his jacket and held him still while they others hit him with ice then after everyone had hit him and Dibs face and arms were cut and brushed from the snow and ice they shoved him back into the trash walking away laughing and chuckling. "some Christmas party this is". Said Dib rubbing his head in pain.

Poor Dibbeh! I'm basing this story off of the lyrics of Sk8er Boi by my favorite artist Avril Lavigne! ;D and yes Gir will be in this to don't panic over bacon in your soap ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sry! I made a mistake on the title last time!

It was supposed to be a ZaDr/DaTr not ZaDr/ZaTr! SWY! So swy! Anywho! Story time!

Dib was still in the trashcan trying to nock it over so he could get out. He slammed his side against it as hard as he could it just wabbled. He tried 3 more times and with no luck he gave up. Then Dib herd the door to the house creek open then slam shut with a cry of pain and a few cuss words. Someone was outside… he recognized that voice. 'Oh crap!' thought Dib. He prepared him self for more snowballs shielding his eyes and face with face hands and arms. Crunch crunch crunch crunch. The sound got closer and closer and closer until…. "Common Dib-worm time to get back to the party." DIb looked up into Zim's magenta eyes with a confused look on his face. "Why are you helping me Zim?" Zim rolled his eyes "because no one else will" he said "now common" he held out his claw to Dib who gave Zim another look and then took it. Zim yanked Dib out of the trash can and laughed as Dib almost fell over. Dib shivered feeling the cold air. "I hope they have hot chocolate inside, I'm freezing!" Zim started to shiver a couple seconds after "Yea let's get inside!" with this the two boys ran inside. Dib ran into the kitchen and started looking for milk, chocolate, and 2 cups. "what are you doing?" asked Zim as he watched the human. "Making us hot chocolate." said Dib "Don't worry there's no water in it." Dib poored milk and chocolate into two cups and then placed them into the microwave. He walked back over to the pantry and starting for something again. He pulled out two candy canes. Zim raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's a Christmas party might as well be Christmassy" The microwave beeped. Dib ran to get it. He plopped the candy canes into the hot chocolate and set it down on the table. He placed straws into them and ran back into the pantry coming back with marshmallows. He place them into the cups then started to sip the contents of his cup. Zim stared at his cup like it was filled with water. "Zim, just try it" Dib sighed. Zim stuck out his tongue. "Fine" Zim picked up the cup and then took a tiny sip. "Mmmmm" Zm took another sip. Dib laughed. **L8r when both boys r done with the hot chocolate **Zim and Dib were sitting in a corner with mistletoe over their heads. Dib looked up and saw it. "Um…. Zim?" Dib asked "You know we're under mistletoe right?" Zim looked up at it. "and what exactly does that mean?" Dib groaned hearing Zim confused response. "people under misletoe have to… have to…..eh…." Dib leaned down near Zim and kissed his lips. "Kiss" said dib. "EHHH!" Zim pushed Dib away from him. He took out soap and started to wash off his snake tongue but then people started to notice and he laughed and spit out the soup "ehh… Hashanah..ya" everyone went back to what they were doing and Dib rolled his eyes. Zim's eyes suddenly widened. "AHHHH!" Zim screamed and ran out of the room. Dib looked behind him and saw Tak "AHHHH!" he ran after Zim. "wait! I just want to talk!" she ran after the two boys. Dib hid under a bed in the other room. And Zim crouched down and hid behind a closet. "is she gone?" Dib asked. Zim was in the middle of cleaning his tongue again. He spit out more soap. "How should I know" he replied. They herd footsteps… and the lights came on… TAK HAD FOUND THEM… ;) you're gonna have to wait for more! :D more will be up soon! Reviews? Any mistakes? PEACE PPLZ!


End file.
